May My Soul Reach You
by Otakukitty2288
Summary: What happens when the funny Hetalia and the amazing Soul Eater come together? READ TO FIND OUT! One-shot. Human names used. Rated T just to be safe.


**I do not own Hetalia or Soul Eater.**

**Please enjoy the story.**

**(This is based off of a scene from Soul Eater season 2 episode 8.)**

**Arthur = Maka**

**Alfred = Soul**

**Matthew = Crona**

* * *

_"My name is Arthur, I'm a scythe mistier. Tell me who you are."_

_"Demon swordsman Matthew."_

_. . ._

Tears ran down little Matthew's face as he sat alone in his circle of snow.

"Wh-Why was I able to answer the question that time?!" He buried his face into his knees. "I-I am the demon swordsman Matthew!"

"I knew that."

Matthew slowly began to look up, tears still in his eyes as he made out a figure of a little boy with blonde hair and big eyebrows. "Hello there!"

Matthew stumbled back in fear then quickly stood up.

Arthur giggled. "Can I come in there too?"

"No you can't! This is my area! Go away!" Matthew panicked.

"Why is that?" Arthur entered the circle.

"Oh no... It didn't work. That line was supposed to keep you out."

Arthur looked at the other child with a puzzled look on his face. "A line?"

"I can't deal with other people, so I feel safe when I'm alone." Matthew said. "That line was supposed to keep people out. It doesn't work now that you're here."

Arthur started to kick the snow, getting rid of the circle. "Look! It's so easy to erase!"

"No! Stop!"

Arthur didn't listen, he only continued to kick the snow.

"Please don't erase my circle!" Matthew cried.

After a few more powerful kicks, the entire circle of snow was gone. "All gone..."

Matthew stared down at the blank, white snow. His circle of protect was gone.

. . .

_Now what?_

_. . ._

A powerful and ear-bleeding scream came from Matthew in reality. Parts of his frozen blood started to shoot out him.

"Alfred!" Arthur called back to his partner. "Pull out of the madness! Hurry!"

"Hang on!" Alfred shouted, starting to look for his partner in the glob of madness.

Finally spotting him, Alfred reached his hand in towards Arthur, struggling while doing so. "Grab my hand!"

As the two grabbed each others hands, Alfred started to try and pull Arthur out.

After finally getting his friend out, Arthur snapped back to reality. "How is Matthew doing?"

Arthur watched as the poor demon suffered and screamed. Starting to feel bad for him, Arthur set his partner down. "What the- What are you doing?"

"I'm going to try and calm him down."

"Are you kidding?! You'll be killed!"

Arthur only smiled in response. He turned back to Matthew and started to slowly and calmly walk up to him.

"GET AWAY!" Matthew shouted as a thing of his frozen blood shot towards Arthur, slightly cutting his neck.

"It's okay, just calm down." Arthur continued to walk towards him. "You're just a little scared, that's all."

Only a few feet away from the demon, Arthur was stabbed several times. Being strong, Arthur continued to walk.

"It's okay really..." Arthur collapsed on the other. "I promise."

Finally calming down, Matthew tried to understand and deal with what was now going on.

"Now I understand." Arthur wrapped his arms around Matthew, giving him a hug. "It's not that you don't know how to deal with others... It's that no one ever took the time to deal with you."

Matthew sighed. "It's okay. I've been given up on already plenty of times. That's why I decided, right now, it would be for the best if I just...disappear."

Arthur pulled out of the hug to look at Matthew, who was still in a small state of shock and confusion. Arthur sighed and gave the other a smack on the head.

Coming to his senses, Matthew looked at Arthur.

"What do you say?" Arthur stuck out his hand. "Will you let me be your friend?"

Matthew could feel tears building in his eyes. "R-Really?!" Tears now falling down his face.

"B-But... I still don't know how to interact or deal with others!" Matthew started to cry into his hands, realizing that he might of finally found a person that could make him happy.

Someone he could finally deal with.

Arthur held the Matthew's hand as he continued to cry while Alfred watched from the sidelines.

"The fear of interesting with others huh?" He slightly smiled.

"Even _I_ get that one sometimes..."

* * *

**I got really bored... I'm sorry it's short and crappy.**

**I'm still working on my Ib fanfic, so don't worry about that one!**

**I'll see you guys in the next story!**


End file.
